Forum:Jikanogakure
Questions 1) If it is a Canon Hidden Village, which one are you applying for? Bold the answer. * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Konohagakure * Iwagakure * Other: Jikanogakure 2) Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, what has changed in regards to the overall dynamic of the Land, and by extension, their Hidden Village? This is inclusive of the damage suffered, whether it is territorial, economical, or social (population size). How much has this been repaired by the higher-ups of the villages and the country? What remnants from the war remain, and how do they affect the population currently? : ' During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Jikanogakure was a prime target for the Akatuski due to some of the technological breakthroughs it was coming up with. Despite having some success in keeping them back, much of the village took heavy damage by the attacking Zetsu clones. Despite this, one the war ended, Jikanogakure was rebuilt and largely refurbished over the thirty years that had passed. 3) What is the economic status of the Hidden Village you wish to apply for? Has this changed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, if so, how? What manners of business are being conducted to either stabilize or boost the economy in question? : ' Jikanogakure relies heavily on exports to keep their economy stable. Oftentimes growing crops unique to their village, they export some of their fruits and vegetables to the surrounding villages to make profit. They also export their uniquely designed weapons and armor to other villages to keep them protected, but only under a non-conflict clause to prevent them from being used against their village unless stated otherwise. 4) What are the technological capabilities of your Hidden Village? By this, we mean, what weapons and equipment are they producing? Do they have practical technology such as television? Do they have unique technology based on their environment? : ' Having designed unique weapons and armor that respond to the user's chakra, the equipment can be one of a kind for anyone who wears it. The armor has softened, ergonomic rods on the inside that manipulate chakra flow, giving the wearer increased chakra when needed, and less when not. The weapons they design run on a similar manner. When held, the blade responds to the user's chakra. This can make it lightweight for wind users, allowing for quick strikes, heavy for earth users allowing for devastating attacks, sharpened for fire users, allowing for the most damage in the least amount of effort, etc. Among their advances in weapons and armor, Jikanogakure has also created unique crops that only the village can grow. Using special soil crafted from dirt mixed with chakra, this allows the fruit or vegetable to grow firm, yet supple, oftentimes turning out a delicious product that's crunchy on the outside, but soft on the inside. Jikanogakure has most of the basic necessities like indoor plumbing, working electricity and an underground water system. 5) What is the size, structure and capabilities of your Hidden Village's military force? To what extent has this changed following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War? : '' The Jikanogakure Military Force started out as small, but experienced ninja. Using unique hit and run tactics, they can attack their opponents swiftly while remaining undetected. Since the end of the war, not much else has changed other than the massive increase of soldiers in the military. Having around four thousand of these soldiers compared to the two hundred the village originally had, they still use hit and run tactics, but now with an increased style of guerilla warfare. 6) Will you also apply for the Kage, and possibly, the Tailed Beast of your Hidden Village? If so, how will they have ascended to the position of Kage, and as well as this, how did they obtain their Tailed Beast? It should be noted that all Tailed Beasts, aside from Gyūki and Kurama have been revived and let back into the wild following the war. : '' Dorutan Ekazu became the Jikanokage a few months after the village was complete. Seeing his natural talents as a strong leader, the Daimyo found him suitable to become the first Jikanokage and he has led the village to a prosperous age of peace since the end of the war. Now, at the age of fifty-four, he is training his eighteen year old daughter Heiwa Ekazu, whom he bore with his adviser turned wife Chieko Hayami to become the second Jikanokage. Once the time is right, he'll introduce her to the Daimyo who will she if she is fit to become the Second Jikanokage. 7) What would you give a ranking for the village's population size, military strength and economic strength out of five stars? Are there other details about the village or country that are relevant to the saga? : '''' Population: Four stars. Military strength: Three stars. Economic strength: Four stars. Since the end of the war, Jikanogakure began trying to form an alliance with the rebuilt Amegakure to increase their export trade and hopefully gain a new ally in this age of prosperity. Narianos (talk) 11:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Audition Decision : Category:Ame's Evolution Applications